


Fantasy in Stereo

by lds



Series: The Atlantis Club [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lds/pseuds/lds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party, a dance, sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy in Stereo

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Kerensa, all remaining errors are proudly mine.

The music reverberated as Rodney McKay's companion escorted the man through the dimly lit room. The low hum of voices, both male and female, could be faintly detected below the beat. The club was having a little party, all members plus a few guests from the current visiting ship that were "known" to Heightmeyer. Rodney felt a little silly needing to be accompanied for his every move, but his "date", for lack of a better word, had already mentioned that he was not the only guest in that predicament.

A song Rodney actually liked had started to play, so the two men had gotten up to dance. The activity wasn't exactly on McKay's list of favourite things to do but, he was fulfilling a role in someone else's fantasy this time round. And that role included dancing. The task was not without its perks, namely getting to make out on the dance floor like teenagers, though if the truth be told, Rodney never really got to do that much, if at all, as an actual teenager. Rodney sighed contentedly into the deepening kiss; he had to admit that he missed this type of contact. Admittedly, he understood the lack of this activity revolved around the idea that kissing, unlike sex itself, was much more difficult to undertake in the detached manner that many of the exploits he had participated in required. A certain intimacy that could not be removed.

The two men were doing little more than swaying somewhat in rhythm to the music when McKay's escort for the evening broke off the kiss to address someone who had approached the duo from behind Rodney. Not that Rodney could see the man, being blindfolded, but the voice was clearly coming from that direction. McKay's dance partner leant toward the man, pulling the newcomer into an embrace, sandwiching Rodney between the two.

The three continued to move to the beat, with one man grinding against the scientist's ass and the other rubbing their groins together. One set of hands quickly pulled McKay's shirt up and off him while another started roaming Rodney's now naked chest, stopping to tweak the hardened nubs as they passed by. Rodney's head lolled back along a supporting shoulder as the sensations sapped into him exposing his neck to a mouth actively sucking and nibbling on it. The scientist heard the murmur of a voice before groaning over the loss of contact as the mouth withdrew to respond. The "Hell yeah" struck a slight chord of familiarity but Rodney was too lost in the moment to place it.

The trio moved to the edge of the dance floor to garner something to support them for what was to come, moving slowly as they tried to reduce any loss of contact. As soon as they came to a stop, hands snaked down to the fastening on McKay's pants and he found himself without those almost as quickly as his shirt earlier which had him wondering what had happened to that article of clothing. All thoughts were chased from McKay's mind as he felt a lubed finger pressing against his ass, the coolness of the gel causing him to squeak slightly. The protesting sound was captured in a kiss as the finger pushed forward. McKay and his original escort kissed while the other man stretched the scientist, both men also making circling massage motions along his back.

When Rodney was prepared, he found himself repositioned slightly, his hands placed on a table for support as his mouth loomed above the crotch of the man who sat on the same. As he felt the slow push of a cock into his ass, Rodney leant forward and took the dick in front of him into his mouth. This continued for a while, McKay sucking and licking one cock while another worked itself in and out of him, till Rodney's head was suddenly but gently grabbed and pulled away from his treat. He felt his companion slide off the table and a hand grabs both dick, the man fucking Rodney jerking both him and his companion off. The sensation of rubbing of his cock rubbing against another while his prostate was being pounded by another soon drove Rodney over the edge.

McKay was soon not alone on the other side of bliss. With a quick kiss to the back of his neck as a thank you, the man that had joined them wandered off, while his companion helped McKay put himself back together, it is after all hard to dress blindfolded. When his escort came back with his shirt, he asked Rodney if he wanted to stay though they had fulfilled their roles for the evening. Though the scientist felt he would have enjoyed a little more of the dancing and making out, he was a tired of not being able to see, so instead Rodney dragged the other man back to his quarters for a private party.


End file.
